Clean the Pond- D rank!
Clean the Pond: Clean the gunk, garbage, and debris out of the village pond. * Receive the mission and head to the village pond. * Start cleaning up the garbage around the outside of the pond. * Wade in and start pulling out garbage from underneath the surface of the water. * Find something cool to take home as you finish up, then accidentally cut yourself on broken glass. * Tend to the cut and turn in the mission. Rozu: going to her elders she gets the mission to clean a local pond. she was acctualy exited seeing as it was a single person job, and it gives her a chance to allow her to work with her chakra skills. Needing the pay she nods some before heading off to the pond. Stopping at a small shop she gets herself a per-packed lunch of some miso soup, some buns and a container of tea for latter. Slowly walking threw the village she stops now and then to greet a few shop owners and older village members with some small talk and cheery greetings before she continues on her way, long hair swaying behind her in her costume braid to keep it out of her hair and off the ground. Latly she had been thinking of getting her hair trimmed so it wasn't as much of a bother in both training and in every day life. Walking down the path that lead to the village pond she frowns some at the sight of trash littering the ground, snapping open a bag she starts picking things up as she walks, tossing the trash into one back and things that could be turned into compost into another. Soon she looks like the proverbial trash lady, bag upon bag of garbage being left in a pile for pick up latter. Standing by the lake she looks around, her shoulders dropping some at the sight of the litter and just randome trash how.. in the name of the gods can it have gotten this bad!! dont people have respect any more she yells at the top of her lungs sending birds and small critters scattering in many directions. ohhh! Im sorry! she puts her hands over her mouth for a moment befor getting back to work, making her way around the lake taking a good part of the day to do so now and then she stops to look longingly at the lunch she had brought with her. Checking the time of day she signs and takes a small brake, wanting to at least get something into her before she had to go INTO the water to get the rest of the crap from the bottom of the pond. Leaning back some as she sets on the grass after finishing her meal , she sips her tea before figuring she should probably get back to workbefore it got to late. Stripping down to a swim suit but keeping her shoes on, she starts slipping into the water, a bag floating behind her slowly sinking with trash she puts into it. Humming softly she reaches down to pull up what she thought was another peace of rope she pulls and frowns as she has to plant her feet on either side and pull with all her strength. Getting pissed off that it was still stuck she growls and makes her hand sighns for water blades, making them as strong as she can before sending them down into the mud to brake it free. With it loose she yanks again and falls back into the water with a loud splash sending fish scattering from her feet and the little treats she was letting lose in the water for them to chew on. As she lands she cuts her leg on a shard of glass pulling a hiss of pain from her as she sets back up. Looking down she could see the red coming from her leg, making small tendrils in the water. Cursing her luck she pulls the cord up and notes a canister on the end. Thinking a moment she wonders what could be inside but decided that that could wait until after her job was done. Tieing the canister to her waist she continues, knowing she would have to work faster now that she was bleeding into the water and lord knew what would be attracted to it. Finding the offending glass she narrows her eyes as she looks at it you..... ohh you will have a great place in the dump...*she tosses the glass into the bag dragging herself out of the water finally. Looking at her fingers and feet she signs at how wrinkled they look from how long she was in the water for. Tossing the last of the bags of trash onto the pile she makes her way over to her pack, pulling out the necessary supply she was going to need to at least stop the bleeding until she could see medic to find out if she needed stitches. She hums softly as she changes back into her dry clothing, taking care to not aggravate her wound. A small smile on her face as she passes the shops once more giving them a small wave. Letting the proper people know that the trash was all cleaned up and in bags waiting for a truck she turns in her report of the job, leaving out scaring off the critters before making her way to medical to get a few stitches for the deeper part of her wound, making sure to scheduled herself a fallow up to get them removed latter. Giving a small wave to the staff she makes her way home, but stops off at the ramen shop to treat herself before going home for a hot shower and a good night sleep*